Individuals and organizations typically attempt to protect their computing resources from malicious attacks and other security risks. Accordingly, the individuals and organizations may employ security software products that monitor the computing resources, attempt to detect potential security risks, and take remedial action in response to detecting one or more security risks.
For example, security software products may whitelist and blacklist files and then monitor computer activity for instances of the files. Upon detecting one or more previously classified files, the security software products may check the files against the corresponding whitelists and blacklists, thereby determining whether access to the files should be permitted, blocked, or otherwise inhibited.
Similarly, security software products may define expected behavior for an entity within a computing environment. The security software products may also check the actual behavior of the entity against the previously defined expected behavior. Nevertheless, these monitoring systems may fail to perform optimally along one or more dimensions, as discussed further below. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for creating security profiles.